Mutant Ninja Assassins
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: It's a dull day at work, and Deeks decides to try to spice things up. For once, Kensi decides to go along with his idea. What starts off as innocent teasing, a completely harmless suggestion, quickly escalades. But who's really holding all the cards here?


This is just another oneshot I came up with while thinking about Densi. If I had to say when it was set, I'd say mid - late season four(ish). Definitely before the season four finale. Reviews would make me very happy. I always love to hear what the readers think.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or any of the characters

* * *

It was a fairly slow day at OSP. The agents were stuck inside doing paperwork while a storm raged outside – not that the storm was the reason they were stuck at their desks, it just contributed to the dull mood. There were just no cases for them. The agents were all getting fairly sick of being cooped up and were starting to resemble a group of young children who weren't allowed to go out and play. After hours of monotony, Callen and Sam had decided to go and work out, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone in the bullpen.

Deeks was in a particularly infuriating mood that day. At least, that's what Kensi thought. It was as though he was doing absolutely everything that he could to annoy her. As he often did, Deeks appeared to be obsessing over Kensi's 'biological clock'. He would frequently suggest to Kensi that she should have kids, or 'mutant ninja assassins', fathered by him, of course. Time and time again he would suggest this to her. Every time she would shut him down, but, truth be told, she was starting to run out of excuses. Deeks showed no signs of stopping his assault of suggestions though.

"Do you hear that?" Deeks asked seriously, looking up from his paperwork and distracting Kensi from hers.

"Hear what?" Kensi asked with concern.

"That ticking noise," he replied before a wide grin took over his face. "Oh I think it's the sound of Kensi's biological clock. Just ticking away."

Kensi chose to ignore his comments. It was always this way with them. Deeks would push, and Kensi would push back. Kensi would pull, and Deeks would pull back. It was just another way that they bickered, with words and actions, both seemingly incapable and of agreeing and going in the same direction. Kensi found herself wondering what would happen if, for once, when Deeks pushed, she pulled.

So Deeks pushed.

"I'm just saying, you know, there are certain parts of me that can help you with that, and because I am such a great partner, I would be happy to help you out."

And Kensi pulled.

"Okay."

Deeks was slightly taken aback. He wasn't used to this. It was as if her pulling had pulled him flat onto his face. He teased her and teased her and frequently made suggestions like this to her, but he never really thought she would take him up on his offer. He was not expecting this turn of events. He wasn't quite sure he had heard her right.

"What?"

"I said okay," Kensi repeated slowly, smirking at her partner as she did so, making sure he was aware of her intentions. "Okay. Alright. Yes. Let's do this."

She stood up and turned to walk out of the bullpen, knowing that Deeks would follow her.

"What, right now?" he asked, trying to collect himself. This wasn't how their teasing sessions usually went.

"Now's as good a time as ever, Deeks," she called back cheekily.

Deeks jumped out of his seat and followed her down the corridor, questioning her all the way.

"Were you being serious?"

"Are we really doing this?"

Kensi just ignored him, smirking as she walked ahead of him. She had the upper hand now.

"Okay we're doing this. We're gonna make a baby," Deeks said to himself. He still couldn't believe it.

He followed Kensi into one of the rarely used meeting rooms. It was completely deserted, leaving him alone with his partner, but they still weren't entirely away from prying eyes. Hey were still at work after all.

"So we're doing this now?" he asked, chattering nervously. "At work with everyone around? With Hetty prowling the corridors, knowing everything that goes on around here with her magic powers?"

"You talk too much," Kensi replied, grabbing his shirt and roughly pushing him up against the wall. He was pinned between her body and the wall, a situation he was trained to avoid, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Okay, this is really happening," he said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "This isn't a dream. I'm definitely awake."

Kensi had to stop herself from snorting. It was amazing the sort of control she had over him. She had managed to turn the usual confident and cocky Deeks into a rambling, nervous mess. She decided she would have some more fun with him. Still trapping him up against the wall, she moved her hands to the front of his pants, sliding his belt buckle undone. She was getting straight down to business. She held Deeks in her gaze. He was transfixed like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He definitely wasn't talking now.

She leaned in, her lips now millimetres away from him.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" she asked seductively. She was making fun of his sudden silence just a little, enjoying the power she had over him.

Deeks swallowed. Dream Kensi wasn't nearly this intoxicating. Any minute she would close the gap between them and their lips would meet. Just as he was sure they were finally going to end the agonising wait, they heard a piercing whistle sound throughout the building.

"Oh looks like we have a case," Kensi said innocently with a small smile.

She stepped back from Deeks. He immediately felt a sense of loss. It was a cold and harsh feeling. He cursed Eric's timing. Kensi turned and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. Still trying to comprehend what had just happened, Deeks followed her up to ops.

...

They did indeed have a case. Truthfully, Deeks struggled to concentrate as Eric briefed them. He kept sneaking glances at Kensi, trying to tell what she was thinking. Was she as disappointed as him that they had been interrupted. She appeared to be as focused and professional as ever. It was only when Hetty spoke that Deeks was brought back to the present.

"Mr Deeks, your belt is undone."

Realising that his belt was in fact undone – he'd remind himself to thank Kensi for that one later – Deeks hastily buckled it. Sam and Callen chuckled and there was an unmistakeably satisfied smirk on Kensi's face.

"Oh and Mr Deeks, Ms Blye," Hetty called as they were about to leave. "Do I need to remind you that your workspaces are not in the spare meeting rooms?"

She knew. How was it that she always knew everything?

...

Sam and Callen headed off to pay one of the suspects a visit, while Deeks and Kensi were to check out the crime scene. Once again Kensi led as they walked back down the stairs. Deeks had a million and one questions for her. It appeared he had finally found his voice and his courage.

"So were we really going to... you know?" he asked as he tried to catch up to her. "Were we really just about to make some mutant ninja assassins?"

"What do you think, Deeks?" Kensi retorted as she turned to face him, still smirking at him. Her smirk started to disappear as she became serious. "You know how I feel about having kids right now."

He did know. It was a big fat no. That was when he realised what had happened. She had just been messing with him. He found himself chuckling slightly as he realised he'd fallen for her tricks. She was such a tease, but Deeks wouldn't have her any other way.

"I'll get you to say yes someday, Kensalina," he said as he fell in step with her and slung his arm around her shoulders. His gesture was met with a punch to the arm. But he wasn't deterred, he just put his arm back around her. "Arghh. Someday in the distant future."

Kensi smiled. Someday in the distant future she might just say yes to him and actually mean it this time.


End file.
